The Experiment
by Mrs. Lansing
Summary: Cameron decides to lock 7 people from Port Charles in a house to live together. How will it work out? (Sort of like the TV show 'Big Brother') Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth walked towards her plane. She had won a trip to Hawaii and she decided that after all that's been happening, she could use a vacation. When she got on the plane, she saw that Emily was there.  
  
"Emily, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked her.  
  
"I won a trip to Hawaii, what are you doing here?" Emily asked her.  
  
"I won a trip to Hawaii, too."  
  
"Wow, that's weird that we both won."  
  
"Yeah..." Then, Carly and Courtney walked on the plane.  
  
"Hi, what are you guys doing here?" Carly asked.  
  
"We both one a free trip to Hawaii," Emily said.  
  
"So did we..." Courtney said.  
  
"Ok, something weird is happening here," Elizabeth said. Then, Lorenzo walked on the plane.  
  
"Um...I must have the wrong plane," he said when he saw who was there.  
  
"Did you win a trip to Hawaii?" Carly asked.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"Cause all of us did." Next, Ric walked on the plane.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Carly and Courtney said at the same time.  
  
"What are all of you doing here?" Ric asked.  
  
"We all won a trip to Hawaii," Elizabeth said.  
  
"But how could all of us have won?"  
  
"You didn't really win a trip to Hawaii." They all turned around and saw Cameron.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"This was a trick, I'm going to try an expirement," Cameron said.  
  
"What kind of expirement?" Carly asked.  
  
"I'm going to lock all of you in house together and see how it works out."  
  
"Please tell me you're joking, because I am NOT living in a house with Ric!" Carly yelled.  
  
"Don't worry Carly, I won't go near you," Ric said.  
  
"Shut up!" Carly yelled at him.  
  
"We have one more person we're waiting for then we'll take off," Cameron said.  
  
"Well, at least we know they can't be any worse than Ric," Courtney said.  
  
"Hello everyone," Faith said as she walked on the plane.  
  
"Nevermind, I was wrong," Courtney said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? If I do it will get funnier. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

When the plane landed, Cameron got them all in a limo and drove them to the house they were going to be staying at.  
  
"I'll leave you guys here to look at the house and stuff, bye," Cameron said, as the limo drove away.  
  
"Well, let's go inside," Ric said, and he opened the door.  
  
"I'm going to see how many bedrooms there are," Carly said as she walked up the stairs. All of a sudden, they all heard Carly scream. Lorenzo ran upstairs.  
  
"Carly, are you alright?" Lorenzo asked as he reached the top of the stairs. Everyone else went upstairs behind him.  
  
"Carly, what's wrong?" Emily asked.  
  
"There's only one shower!" Carly said.  
  
"What!?!?!" Elizabeth, Emily, Courtney, and Faith all said at the same time.  
  
"Oh boy," Lorenzo said.  
  
"Five girls and one bathroom...this is bad isn't it?" Ric asked Lorenzo.  
  
"Yeah...very bad," Lorenzo said.  
  
"And there's more bad news," Courtney said, "There's only 2 bedrooms."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Nope, one of them looks big enough to fit four people and the other one can fit three, but there's two bed's in each room."  
  
"Ok, let's figure out the rooms now," Emily said.  
  
"Me, Emily, and...I guess Ric will take the bedroom that can fit three," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Did you just say my name?" Ric asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're better than Carly, Courtney, Lorenzo or Faith."  
  
"Ok, then it will be me, Courtney, and Lorenzo," Carly said.  
  
"What about me?" Faith asked.  
  
"You can sleep downstairs on the couch," Lorenzo said, smiling.  
  
"No, I don't think so, you see Courtney said that the bedroom you guys are staying in can fit four people and you only have three people, so looks like I'm stuck with you guys," Faith said as she walked past them and into the room. Everyone went in their rooms and started unpacking.  
  
In Emily, Elizabeth, and Ric's room...  
  
"I'll sleep on the floor, you two can get the beds," Ric said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Ok, thanks Ric!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Ric, you don't have to sleep on the floor, the bed's big enough for two people, you can share a bed with me," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Don't make me change my mind," Liz said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
In Carly, Courtney, Lorenzo, and Faith's room...  
  
"Ok, I'm pregnant, I'm gettin a bed," Carly said as she walked into the room.  
  
"I call the other bed!" Courtney yelled.  
  
"I...have the floor," Lorenzo said.  
  
"I guess I do, too," Faith said.  
  
"I'm gonna go check out the rest of the house," Lorenzo said as he left the room and went downstairs.  
  
The living room...  
  
The living room had a TV with a VCR and Playstation 2. There was also a couch and two chairs and a computer that was connected to the internet.  
  
"Cool, they got video games," Ric said as he walked into the room.  
  
"You play video games?" Lorenzo asked him.  
  
"Not a lot," Ric said.  
  
"I'm going to look in the kitchen," Lorenzo said.  
  
The kitchen...  
  
The kitchen was small, but it had an oven, a stove, a refridgerator, and cabinets with food, plates, silverware, etc.  
  
"I hope you or Ric can cook because I don't think any of us can," Carly said as she walked in with Courtney.  
  
"No, I can't cook," Lorenzo said.  
  
"Ric can't," Elizabeth said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Then we're screwed," Courtney said.  
  
"You know what, I'll try to cook," Ric said as he walked in the room.  
  
"Oh, this should be good, I'm watching," Carly said.  
  
"I'll get the fire extinguisher," Lorenzo said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Please review! The next chapter will be Ric trying to cook. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:  
  
benbrattlover: Thanks for telling me I spelt experiment wrong! If you hadn't told me I probably would've left it like that and looked like a total idiot, lol. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far! :)  
  
Antonin Dolohov: Eventually in the story, I'll have Lorenzo and Carly together, I haven't decided how to get them together yet but I'll find a away. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it! :)  
  
Everyone else: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you all like it! :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ric, are you sure you want to try to cook?" Emily asked. Everyone was in the kitchen, except Lorenzo who went to find a fire extinguisher.  
  
"Yeah, I mean how hard can it be?" Ric said, "How about we have spagetti? That seems easy enough to cook." Ric put a pot with water in it on the stove and started to boil the water. He walked to the counter and started reading the directions on the back of the spagetti box when an oven mit that was next to the stove caught fire.  
  
"Oh my god! Ric you idiot!" Carly yelled.  
  
"What?" Ric asked, still reading the directions.  
  
"You left the oven mit right next to the stove!"  
  
"What?" Ric turned around. "Crap!"  
  
"Lorenzo! Get over here! Ric's gonna burn the house down!" Carly yelled. Lorenzo ran into the kitchen and put the fire out with the fire extinguisher. He turned to Ric.  
  
"You are not EVER allowed in the kitchen!" Lorenzo said.  
  
"I'm going to go watch TV," Ric said as he left to go to the living room.  
  
"I'm gonna watch some TV, too," Emily said.  
  
"I guess I will, too, there's nothing better to do," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Ok, now what are we gonna have for dinner?" Carly said. Carly and Courtney looked at Lorenzo.  
  
"Don't look at me, I can't cook either," Lorenzo said.  
  
"Well we can't cook," Courtney said.  
  
"Come on, you guys can't cook anything?"  
  
"Well, I could cook frozen pizza," Carly said. Lorenzo looked in the freezer and took out a box of frozen pizza.  
  
"Here you go then," he said handing her the pizza. He started to leave the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?" Carly asked him.  
  
"To watch TV. What? You thought I was gonna help?"  
  
In the living room...  
  
Lorenzo walked in and saw Ric behind the TV.  
  
"What's he doing?" Lorenzo asked Elizabeth and Emily.  
  
"The TV won't work, he's trying to fix it," Emily said. Lorenzo laughed.  
  
"He thinks he can fix the TV?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"Yes, I do think I can fix it," Ric said from behind the TV. Ric suddenly got shocked.  
  
"Ow! Dammit!" Ric yelled.  
  
"You ok?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Ric said.  
  
"Get out from behind the TV, Ric, I'll fix it," Lorenzo said as he walked towards the TV.  
  
"No, I'm gonna fix it," Ric said. Lorenzo went behind the TV and pushed Ric out of the way. Ric pushed Lorenzo back.  
  
"Just let me fix it!" Ric yelled. Lorenzo took out his gun and pointed it at Ric.  
  
"Then again, you'll probably fix it faster than me," Ric said and he ran out of the room.  
  
"Why did Ric go running into the other room?" Emily asked.  
  
"I don't know," Lorenzo said inoccently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: What do you think? Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

After Lorenzo fixed the TV, Ric came in the room and sat as far away from Lorenzo as possible.  
  
"Ric, I'm not gonna shoot you," Lorenzo said.  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Ric asked.  
  
"Oh come on, I wouldn't kill you with witnesses, I'm not stupid."  
  
"Does anyone else smell something burning?" Elizabeth asked. Faith came into the living room from the kitchen.  
  
"Carly burnt the pizza," Faith said. Then Carly and Courtney came into the room.  
  
"I told you guys I couldn't cook!" Carly said.  
  
"What are we gonna eat now?" Emily asked. They all looked over at Lorenzo.  
  
"Why do you people always look at me? I can't cook!" Lorenzo said.  
  
"Fine, we won't eat tonight," Courtney said.  
  
"Ok," Lorenzo said.  
  
"You suck," Courtney said.  
  
"Thank you," Lorenzo said, smiling. Courtney threw a pillow at him. Lorenzo took the pillow and threw it back at her.  
  
"Hey! Don't throw pillows!" Carly yelled throwing the pillow back at Lorenzo.  
  
"You just threw it!" Lorenzo yelled and held up the pillow ready to throw it at Carly.  
  
"You better not throw it at me, Lorenzo!" Carly said. Lorenzo put the pillow down.  
  
"Ha! You're going to listen to her?" Faith said.  
  
"Yeah," Lorenzo said.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Ric walked down the stairs with his eyes half way open. Lorenzo was in the living room reading a book.  
  
"How did you get to take a shower before them?" Ric asked.  
  
"I woke up early," Lorenzo said.  
  
"I was first in line, but Carly came and just kept hitting me, then she pushed me out of the way and Courtney came and kicked me," Ric said. Lorenzo laughed.  
  
"If it was you then wouldn't be laughing," Ric said.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Everyone was sitting in the living room.  
  
"You know, we need to have some food," Courtney said.  
  
"I could try cooking again," Ric said.  
  
"NO!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Fine," Ric said.  
  
"I'll try cooking," Lorenzo said.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
Everyone went in the kitchen and saw that Lorenzo had cooked scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes.  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't cook?" Carly said.  
  
"No, I just didn't want to cook," Lorenzo said. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, you told us you couldn't cook just because you didn't want to?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Yupp," Lorenzo said.  
  
"And you let us all starve last night?" Carly asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lorenzo said. Carly and Courtney looked at each other and then turned to Lorenzo.  
  
"You better run!" Carly yelled at Lorenzo. Lorenzo ran out of the room and Courtney and Carly chased after him.  
  
"Cool, more food for us," Ric said.  
  
In the living room...  
  
Elizabeth, Ric, Emily, and Faith walked into the living room after they had finshed eating. They saw Lorenzo tied to a chair.  
  
"Hey Lorenzo, thanks for breakfast," Emily said.  
  
"No problem, now can you untie me?" he asked.  
  
"I say we leave him there," Ric said.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you when I get untied," Lorenzo said.  
  
"That's not making me want to help you," Ric said.  
  
"Well then how can I get you to untie me!?!?"  
  
"Give me your gun."  
  
"What? I'm not giving you my gun!"  
  
"Then I'm not untieing you." Lorenzo sighed.  
  
"Fine, once you untie me I'll get it for you." Ric untied Lorenzo.  
  
"Now, give me the gun."  
  
"You're so stupid, I can't believe you fell for it." Then Courtney and Carly came into the room.  
  
"Hey! Who untied Lorenzo?" Carly asked. Everyone pointed to Ric.  
  
"I'd run if I were you," Lorenzo said. Ric ran out of the room and Carly chased him.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
Carly came down the stairs.  
  
"Where's Ric?" Faith asked.  
  
"He's upstairs," Carly said.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Nothing," Carly said inoccently.  
  
"Carly! When I get untied you'll pay for this!" Ric yelled from upstairs.  
  
"So, what did you really do to him?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"I tied him to chair," Carly said. She looked around for somewhere to sit but there was no room on the couch and Courtney was in one chair and Lorenzo was in the other.  
  
"Lorenzo, get up," Carly said.  
  
"What? Why?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"Because there's no where to sit so get up."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine." Carly pushed Lorenzo over and sat in the chair with him.  
  
"Will someone untie me!?" Ric yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Shut up!" Carly yelled.  
  
"Fine, I'm coming downstairs!" Ric yelled.  
  
"If he's tied to a chair...how is he gonna get downstairs?" Elizabeth asked. All of sudden they all heard Ric scream as he came rolling down the stairs in the chair.  
  
"Ric are you ok?" Elizabeth asked him.  
  
"I just fell down the stairs, do you think I'm ok?" Ric muttered to himself.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I'm fine, just untie me." Elizabeth untied Ric and he came into the living room and sat on the floor. Lorenzo laughed at him.  
  
"Shut up Lorenzo," Ric said.  
  
"Remember who has the gun," Lorenzo said. Ric immediatly shut up and started watching TV.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately! I've been really busy. I'll try to update again soon, and the next chapter will be longer. Please review! :) Oh also, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. 


End file.
